


he counts his ribs (one two three)

by snitches_get_stitches



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitches_get_stitches/pseuds/snitches_get_stitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh likes to watch Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he counts his ribs (one two three)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Seen the Streets You're Walking Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634362) by [iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone). 



> bc im a creep and absolutely no other reason
> 
> p sure josh dun is a better person than i am and would never do this
> 
> *disclaimer, fictional characters based on real ppl, blah blah

Josh likes to watch Tyler.

 

And like, okay, he likes to watch a lot of people, he always has, and it's not weird--it's totally normal. People-watching is a thing. He notices sketch artists do it all the time.

 

But he likes to watch Tyler especially. Maybe it's because they're best friends--maybe it's because he's Josh's prettiest friend, but Josh has definitely noticed he likes to watch him the most.

 

He likes to watch him work--loves to subtly let his eyes observe the way Tyler will curl up in his bunk with a notebook, scribble and then scratch something out and then scribble some more. He loves to watch his brows furrow and his wrist angle as he writes and his pupils dart across everything he's just written.

 

He is absolutely obsessed with watching Tyler perform. It's difficult to find the time, sometimes, because usually when Tyler is playing, Josh is, too, but he treasures the times he gets to stand back and watch. This is when Tyler is at his most raw--there is nothing conscious about the way he moves or how he plays. It's like his emotions are running straight from the chemical reactions in his brain to the movement of his fingertips against piano keys, to the uncontrolled twitch he sometimes adopts, the anxiousness in his music ingraining itself directly into his performance. His eyes, lost and wandering, always looking up. For what, Josh still doesn't know.

 

But lately Josh has been watching Tyler when he shouldn't be. When Tyler takes off his shirt--Josh watches. Watches how his hip bones jut out like knives from his frame when he leans back, watches the way his skin stretches over his rib cage, tracing the bump and dip of every single ridge, when he reaches to pull off his shirt. Josh roves his eyes over the gentle concave of his back, the roll of his shoulder blades, the dip of his collarbone and the bob of his Adam's apple. Whatever he's doing--Josh watches.

 

And it's at this point Josh starts to feel a little guilty. Because maybe he wouldn't want Josh watching him. Maybe he'd feel scandalized, intruded upon. Maybe Josh is just being too creepy.

 

But he can't stop himself--and soon the watching evolves into Josh curled up in his bunk, hand jammed down his pants, hating himself as he thinks about Tyler arching his back under him and sighing out his name.

 

 


End file.
